Panthra
History Panthra: 2016 - Present Little is known about this new face in Gotham. Dick Grayson reports that she once came to his aid after he got a severe concussion from a nasty fall, but his condition didn’t give him the opportunity to converse with her. What Dick did learn is that she operates somewhere close to Wayne Tower, calls herself “Panthra”, has scaled skin, shark teeth, webbed claws, and even a British accent, in addition to feline features. Oh, and she’s fast. She managed to outpace Batman when he spotted her on patrol. From what we can tell, she’s also an expert at remaining undetected (maybe some camouflage ability, too?). She often shadows other vigilantes, lending medical aid or providing combat support, before vanishing into shadows. We have also found unconscious criminals with small puncture wounds. At first, we suspected they had been injected with drugs but subsequent blood-work identified presynaptic and postsynaptic neurotoxins, as well as dendrotoxins which are mainly found in venomous snakes but had genetic markers that tied the venom to Panthra through trace elements we had collected from the scenes of other Panthra-sightings. What exactly are we dealing with here? Some sort of shark-cat-snake-woman? Much more recently, Dick risked his current undercover operation to contact me to inform me that he had sighted this mysterious cat-girl once again, stalking him from the shadows, Dick is concerned that she may pose a risk to his identity and is possibly tracking him by scent (which she would have been able to easily pick up while treating his concussion). While I am very confident that our suits’ built-in precautions against scent-detection protect the secret identities of other members of Batman, Incorporated from exposure, I am becoming concerned by the increasing frequency of these sightings of her. Either she is becoming more careless in her efforts in stealth or more comfortable with us; and while I hope for the latter, I must fear and prepare for the worst. It’s my nature to do so… but can you blame me? I was raised by Jim Gordon and trained by Bruce Wayne. I had no chance to ever be an optimist.Oracle Files: Panthra UPDATE Panthra was Canonized by the Anti-Monitor and is no more. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artifact: Panthra has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Animal DNA: Panthra's DNA is 58% animal, and the different species involved give her multiple physical traits. ** Sight: Her eyes have nictitating membranes, which are semi-transparent white and protect her eyes from particulates in the air and can be used when she swims. She can see perfectly in near dark conditions, and with her nictitating membranes, can see in infrared. ** Ears: Pointed like a cat’s, Panthra's ears can pick up sounds as quiet as a whisper, and allow her to hear things up to a mile away. ** Claws: Her claws on her hands and feet are about an inch long, and can puncture solid steel. The claws are retractable and hooked at the tips like bird talons. ** Hands and Feet: Panthra has webbing between her fingers and toes, which allow her to swim faster. ** Teeth: Panthra's incisors are all shark teen on the bottom and feline on the top, her molars, are thankfully, normal. Panthra also has fangs that lay against her upper palate, extending when she chooses to envenom someone. ** Nose: Panthra's sense of smell is powerful, and she can track her prey over almost any surface. When in water, she can smell things with her gills. ** Voice: Panthra has multiple vocal chords, which are capable of producing both human and animalistic sounds. ** Tail: Panthra's four foot tail is prehensile and strong like a boa constrictor. The powerful muscles can support the weight of a full grown man, and the tail is tipped with two stingers, each with its own venom. ** Gills: Panthra uses gills to supplement her oxygen intake, as her lungs are underdeveloped. She can breathe in both salt and fresh water, but she is susceptible to harsh chemicals, such as chlorine, or pollution. If her gills dry out, Panthra can suffocate. ** Sonar: Panthra can emit a high pitched noise, then listen for the echo using both her ears and her whiskers, which normally lay flat against her face. The sonar works underwater, as well as on land. ** Muscle Mass: Due to the large predators in her DNA, Panthra is very strong. She can go toe to toe with some super-strong meta-humans, and has been seen lifting motorcycles with ease. ** Venom: Panthra has access to three types of venom: A sleeping toxin, a paralytic, and a tachycardia compound. She is immune to her own venom, and many others. ** Speed: Panthra's max running speed is 35 mph. * Psychic Awareness: Panthra is not telepathic, but she is aware if a telepath is touching her mind. She often reacts with extreme violence and anger at the intrusion. * Rapid Healing: Panthra's metagene allows for her body to repair itself up to four times faster than a regular human. Bruises for example, seem to vanish within a day or so, rather than a week. Abilities * Martial Arts: Panthra uses a mixture of Tae-Kwon-Do, Wing Chun, Jujitsu, and feral fighting techniques. Her animal side makes her fighting unpredictable, save for her penchant for biting and stinging her opponents. * Education: Panthra was homeschooled, but supplemented her education by reading everything she could get her hands on. She attended Oxford University in England and Université Pierre et Marie Curie in Paris, completing doctorates in Genetic Research and Emergency Trauma Care. She has a Master’s in Photonic Engineering (holographics). * Medicine: Panthra is an adept healer. With her sonar, she can ‘see’ within a person’s body to a degree and find broken bones. She’s great under pressure, and puts her patient’s health before anything else. Panthra can detect internal bleeding and even pregnancy based on her sonar and her sense of smell. * Multilingualism: Panthra is fluent in English, French, Spanish, Japanese, Arabic, American Sign Language, and Mandarin. * Parkour: With her natural agility, Panthra is adept at acrobatics and is extremely flexible. * Stealth: Due to over 30 years of keeping to herself, Panthra is an expert in stealth. She can hide anywhere due to both her coloration and her holographic technology. She can blend in to any crowd, and vanish into shadows. * Graphic Design: Panthra assumed the life of Katie Pierce a little more than four years ago. Since then, she has been teaching herself graphic design, to better mimic Katie’s natural artistic talents. * Wealth: Panthra never seems to run out of money, but will not divulge the source of her wealth. * Holographics: Panthra built and wears holographic projectors all over her body and even has some sewn in her clothing. When travelling, Panthra wears wrist bands or bracelets, earrings, ankle bracelets or cuffs, an elastic band around her tail, and a necklace. All of these things have projectors which provide a tactile disguise. She has a ‘stud’ implanted the roof of her mouth to hide her teeth. All of these projectors can be individually controlled or managed with her main necklace. The holograms can be touched and felt, disguising Panthra's fur and scales. * Geneticist: Panthra was able to isolate a specific enzyme in her body which is what causes her to heal quickly. Panthra developed a healing serum based on the chemical structure of the chromosome. The serum, when injected, causes rapid healing, a feeling of well-being, and increased strength and senses for 24 hours. Unknown to Panthra, I have had a sample tested and it seems that the serum can be quite addictive, and if abused, may lead to the growth of tumors throughout the body. Also, I have learned that somehow Amanda Waller acquired the serum several years ago, leading Panthra to stop working on an improved version of her serum. Panthra has also demonstrated that she can concoct gene therapies very quickly. Weaknesses * Social Anxiety: Being so far removed from society for so long, Panthra is not only shy and frightened in crowds, but often simply can’t relate to others and is prone to anxiety attacks and panic with confronted in a social situation. She cannot go to places like shopping malls or movie theaters without intense fear, or under the influence of prescription anxiety medications. She has an intense dislike of social conflict and usually shuts down or leaves the room if there is arguing going on, even if she is not involved in the argument. * Pessimism: Panthra is a realist. She knows life isn’t fair and is more likely to the bad side to things than she is to see the good. The glass is definitely half-empty for Panthra, or all the way empty, depending on the situation. She always mentally jumps to the worst conclusions, and is surprised when the worst doesn’t happen. Panthra is prone to melancholy and depression. * Animal Instincts: Due to her feral side, Panthra has extremely intense instincts. These range from protecting her team mates and guarding them zealously, to being nurturing around children. Her fight or flight reaction is dialed all the way up, and something that would simply startle a normal person may temporarily terrify Panthra. She is driven to mate twice a year, the second week of February and August, and just before her ‘mating season,’ Panthra has a strong urge to hunt and kill prey animals. She can be very territorial and jealous, especially around someone she views as a potential romantic partner. * Sensitivity: Panthra finds bright lights, loud or high-pitched noises, and tough textures to be extremely painful. She has to use sunglasses or her nictitating membranes when outside during the day. Dog whistles hurt her ears just as badly as jackhammers or jet engines. * ‘Cool-Blooded’: Panthra must maintain a body temperature of around 101 degrees. Due to her reptilian and aquatic DNA, she can only make roughly 90-95% of the required heat, and must be in a warm environment or wear insulating clothing to help provide the other 5-10%. Her favorite season is summer. * Pheromones: Panthra emits a strong feminine animal odor, usually only detectable by other animals and highly sensitive human males. The hormones fluctuations that occur when she goes into heat make this smell stronger and can cause weak-minded men to be more attracted to her than they ordinarily would be. The effect may extend to women, but Panthra has not tested this idea yet. * Phobia: Due to her mother’s psychological conditioning, Panthra is terrified of being ‘found.’ This could mean being discovered by the Justice League, being found by a government agency, or seen by someone she considers an enemy. If Panthra shares ANY information about herself with another person, she can suffer panic attacks. * Curiosity: Panthra HAS to know. When faced with something she doesn’t understand, Panthra will start studying, sometimes foregoing food and sleep until she knows more about the subject. * Temper: With her childhood trauma, Panthra has a quick and raging temper. She is intolerant of people making ‘dumb mistakes’ and has been known to shove someone aside in order to do it herself. Attacking someone Panthra cares about may be the last thing you do for the next six months, as she is prone to physically harm anyone who harms her friends. * Predator: Don’t take Panthra to the zoo. With her feral side being mostly predators, other animals often catch her scent and flee, causing injury to themselves or others. * Self-Esteem: Panthra feels she is very off-putting, and perhaps even ugly. Even when people tell her she’s attractive, Panthra doesn’t quite believe them. * PTSD: Panthra fears fire and close, cramped spaces. Putting her in a cage or forcing her near fire can trigger a feral terror. Deluxe Oracle File: Katie Pierce Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her real identity as Rachael Thane is unknown to most of people, but is known to the Department of Continuity. * Panthra cannot purse her lips. This means she cannot whistle or slurp noodles. * Despite her past, Panthra believes in a higher power, and is mildly religious, leaning towards Christianity. * Katie Pierce is a cover for Panthra's true identity, which she adopted just over four years ago. Before that, she lived in the shadows entirely. * Panthra has met Amanda Waller, and compares the woman to ‘the devil.’ Waller wants Panthra to be on the ‘Suicide Squad’ even though Panthra is not a felon. Waller also wants the projectors that turn Panthra into Katie. * She cannot drink alcohol, and is allergic to ethanol. Panthra reacts violently to alcoholic beverages, and will break out in hives if someone pours it on her skin. Isopropyl and ethyl alcohols (rubbing alcohol) can be used, but she’s disgusted by the smell. * Panthra only needs 6 hours of sleep every day. If she has to stay up for 24 hours, she is able to do it easily, but may require a little bit extra sleep to make up for it. * Panthra gets head-colds in the spring, and has seasonal allergies to pollen. If her nose is too stuffy to smell things, she can sometimes smell things with her gills, even above water. * She doesn’t celebrate holidays or birthdays, and hasn’t since her family died. * She loves Disney movies and musicals. Panthra can play the piano by ear and loves most music. * Her favorite TV shows are mostly sci-fi, with Star Trek being at the top of the list. * Panthra can mimic female human voices she’s familiar with for short periods of time. * She’s proficient enough with a computer to hack into badly-guarded accounts. * She sings in the shower, as long as no one can hear. * Panthra doesn’t like being in planes, they feel claustrophobic to her. * Panthra detests clothing of any sort, and generally goes naked when she can get away with it. Her suit was specially designed to accommodate her unique physiology, and she doesn’t mind it that much. Panthra's fur covers her ‘private’ areas, and she considers this ‘clothed’ enough. Her modesty means she’ll cover up when she has guests… for the most part. * She finds most perfumes and colognes overpower her sense of smell, and uses unscented soaps. Panthra does like the scent of gardenias and jasmine. * Instead of shedding her skin, Panthra's scales get dried out and can crack and bleed. She uses a highly greasy cream to moisturize her scales. Panthra's fur only sheds in the spring, after winter is over and her thick ‘under-coat’ begins falling out. Panthra HATES this time of year. * Has a massive crush on Dick Grayson. Has a smaller crush on Victor Stone. * She loves seafood and French cuisine. She loves sushi, chocolate, and strawberries. * She lost her virginity to the imp Flagerethon while she was trapped aboard the Monitor Sphere and went into heat. Flag shape-shifted into Nightwing to accomplish this. * Her favorite color is blue. She hates pink, orange, and yellow. * Despite her gills, Panthra gets seasick if she is on a boat, and is prone to motion-sickness in cars, especially if she reads. She does have a great sense of balance, and can remain upside-down for hours without ill effects. * Panthra is an avid reader, even now. Her favorite genres are mysteries and criminal dramas. * She keeps a portrait of Katie’s family in her room on the Monitor Sphere. * Though she has an apartment in the Bowery District and working in Park Row, Panthra doesn’t actually live in Old Gotham. Her real home is a secret, which she has never revealed. * Panthra secretly fears telepaths, knowing that they could see into her mind and get at who she really is. * She’s alright as a cook, and makes a great deviled egg. * Panthra doesn’t like sticky anything, from honey to bandages. They can get matted in her fur and rip the fur out if she’s not careful. * Due to her unique physiology, Panthra has a difficult time shedding tears while crying. It takes a lot for tears to run down her face. Her nose does get more damp, like a dog's would be. * As a genetic amalgam, Panthra cannot have children biologically. No one is genetically compatible with her, and any attempt to breed would be fruitless. This fact makes her unhappy. * While Panthra was in school, one of her teachers fell under the influence of her pheromones and nearly stabbed a male student who was speaking TO her. He later said he had no idea what came over him. * Panthra loves 'oldies' music, songs done by Lindsey Sterling, Meghan Trainer, and The Piano Guys, as well as the Beatles. * Panthra is afraid of firearms, more specifically, handguns. She won't tell anyone why, but she panics when she sees them. Notes * Panthra is an original character created by Riviellan. Links and References * Appearances of Panthra Category:Original Characters Category:Riviellan/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion